


Broken Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Loneliness, Loss of Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Suicide Attempt, but failed, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pain, Loss, Anger many feelings that a person should never ever experience yet are a part of life, Jon should know it as his whole life has gotten a bit of all of these. Scared yet brave, Nervous and still with determination as well as being smart and alone was all he was, he wouldn't have thought how life was going to change dramatically in many ways as he journeys into his dream career and meets a certain redhead girl that flips his world upside down. Journey on his life as a young med student and his challenges in life in past, present, and future.





	1. The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first take on this lovebirds but I try to make the best out of it, chapters will come depending on many things but could be delayed a bit because of school (I'm so sorry), but that doesn't mean I am going to abandon it, tell me how you like this beginning: suggestions are welcome as it may be a story you guys could contribute to change the course. Thanks for reading my work

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

 “1,2,3 … clear!”

 

“1,2,3 … clear!”

 

“He's not responding!”

 

“Blood pressure is decreasing! is decreasing! we’re losing him, people!”

 

Jon lay motionless in the clinic bed as the nurses and doctors tried to do anything they could to save his life. He had several wounds in his abdomen probably more than 6 if he could remember well. All six knives that had carved into his body by different men, and all because of his honor or sense of duty, he was now laying in bed that was full of one color, the color of death himself as he could see after the first knife came: Red, Scarlet Red, just as her hair, Sansa’s. He could not see or understand much, and everything just seemed in a dark tone, very dark, and only could remember the one and only silky and long red blazing hair he had watched and admire, just as her pale white skin and blue eyes that when they sometimes caught his he would either drown in seeing them or just look away like a gazelle spotted in the headlights.

 

_Oh, I’ve should have told her_

 

All Jon could do as the screams and tears passed through his dark and cold face was stare to the big white ceiling above him that only reminded of the past, of his family and friends, of love. All of his life was passing through his eyes with interruptions now and then where he could hear his friends and the doctors scream as more of his blood ran down like a river to the clean white and blue sheets of the hospital bed, he could remember all the times he had spent with his friends and her ; how he had been and still is scared to death to come clean about his feelings for her, and still everything just seems so far and distant, just like the one sentence he clearly understood before all faded into more and more blurry images and sounds:

 

“Jon! everyone’s coming, don’t worry you’ll be fine especially your friends Sansa and Robb are coming, please hold on, PLEASE” a familiar yet so unknown voice Jon heard.

 

_“they’re coming” well at least I can see her again. Ha what I fool I was to not have told her sooner, I would’ve found out what she really thinks of me. I was just too afraid, of the reject of everything that had happened upon me: the abandoning of my friends, the full straight on rejection everywhere, and that dark moment that I’ll always carry with me. I don’t know how I’ve managed to survive this long and I am only 17 years old. Life should be going mad at the cruel joke that’s playing with me, I hope they’ve had a good laugh._

 

Jon thought bitterly as all he could be watch and brood in his regret, after all, he had his chances: The field trip, the first time they’ve met, when he hanged out every now and then. Then out of that, all he was starting to feel was pure ice, and chilly cold taking his body from his dark and spread raven curls to his now bloody and blue looking feet.

 

“ _So, this is how I die?”_  He thought.

 

“ _Stabbed to death because all I wanted was to protect my friends, some are going to hate me for this...”_  He chuckled sarcastically

 

Jon just then tried concentrating on what the nurses were saying.

 

“I don't if he’s not going to make it, he’s lost more blood than what we have in the hospital!”

 

_Ahh knew it, well might as well die fully clean_

 

“Lady …. * _cough* *cough*_ ”

 

“Sir, emm I’m sorry, we just can’t.”

 

“It’s alright, I understand just …. * _cough* *cough*”_

 

“yes?”

 

“Could please do me a favor?”

 

“I’ll do everything can, tell me”

 

“Let the girl and my friend come in please, I need to talk to them”

 

“Right away, nurse help with the friends”

 

“Jon!  Noo Buddy, what happened?? No john please dear god please” said Robb, while Sansa was by his side with teary eyes and a frightening look as they watched him bleeding to death.

 

“I had to do it, bro, it was the only way to help them”

 

“Jon” said, Sansa

“Sansa”

 

“emm how are you?

 

 

“Me?? You’re in a hospital bed with blood everywhere *sob* *sob*”

 

“yeah I know”

 

 

“Sansa, I got to tell you something important before I die”

 

“Don’t say that Jon, you won’t!”

 

“You have been an amazing person with me, along with * _coughs* *blood comes out from his mouth**cough* you... you .._

 

“Jon”

 

_Finally, I’m going to do it_

 

“Sansa, you are a very beautif....!

 

“JONNN!”  everyone screamed.

 

Jon fainted straight before he could finish and while they were trying to wake him, all he could see before fading into the cold darkness was those beautiful blue ocean teary eyes of hers and that long red silky hair.

 


	2. A true friend indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Jon’s faint, chaos erupts in the two siblings as well as in the hospital room. Things turn from worse to worse but it gets better as both Robb and young doctor work towards saving the raven-curl young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo! It has been a couple of days since chapter 1 and I gotta thank everyone that commented or that left kudos or just, in general, read my story so far, you guys are amazing. Hope this next chapter gives more space for intrigue! We're focusing in this one on Robb's point of view of the situation.

 

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

“NOOO!” Robb yelled as Jon had just gone into cardiac arrest, screaming and panic had just flooded the entire hospital room. Nurses were running, even doctors themselves just had _THAT look._

_No, no, no he can’t die. He can’t!!, How the fuck did he get himself into this?? How? – Robb thought anxiously, as he passed a hand over his head._

They stayed and stared as doctors and nurses came running back and forth between rooms, medical equipment and patches of blood been brought up in madness. As all this commotion was happening both Sansa and Robb appeared to be just ghosts standing still while everybody went around them. Everyone and everything just seems to point out that his lifetime friend whose life he had shared for many years was going to end, and he couldn’t do anything about it

 

_Fuck me, Please please anyone anything please save him I would do anything if I could_

 

Then out of a sudden, a blonde haired doctor had come in with everyone stopping in their tracks as if they’d have seen a miracle in there,  and sure as hell, she was like a goddess.

 

She immediately ran to Jon and started organizing everyone to start doing certain tasks, when he wasn’t responding she yelled to some to bring in a defibrillator which they started using within seconds. When they started using it everyone was just staring at Jon’s body started shaking a bit but wasn’t fully responding, Sansa was starting to lose her composure as she started screaming and crying, Robb could only hold her and try to calm her down; as well as himself.

Robb was trying his best to stay centered, to stay strong, he knew Jon was a very tough guy. Although as minutes passed and they were no signs of improvement he started getting worried as so did obviously Sansa who at this point you could see the river of tears in her pink jacket, as well as her trying to cover sobs.

_I’ve never seen her like this, god please don’t let him die_

 

Robb was about to cry himself and start running outside when a doctor yelled:

 

“Stooop! He has a pulse, he has a pulse!!” An immediately everyone started to back up, except for the doctor that had a very blonde fiery hair that was sitting right next to Jon. Everyone stood just watching for what seemed like an eternity, hoping that he would start showing at least another way that he was still really there not just a body.

 

_Please, please do something_

 

Then like it was synchronized with his thought Jon’s chest was starting move but very very slow. The difficulty of his breathing was a gigantic overstatement to make, but it was a start. Following his reaction, the blonde haired doctor out of a sudden turned around and talked with a doctor as she was finishing organizing the equipment, who afterward gave a look upon Robb and Sansa. They looked at each other and talked a bit more before the doctor turned around and walked directly to Robb and said

  


“Sir, can you come please?” Solemn eyes and a sad expression was what Robb saw from him before leaving Sansa to sit in a chair leaving him fully terrified, while Robb and the doctor were walking to Jon the blonde doctor was patching one of the packages of blood they had to bring earlier into the room to Jon’s arm.

 

_Bloody bastards!! I will kill them if I ever found them_

 

Then she turned around and asked Robb:

 

“You’re his brother right?”

 

“I am, I’m … I’m Robb Stark and over there’s my sister Sansa”

 

“Okay Robb look I’m not going to lie to you, his condition is vet delicate and if we’re not focused he could die any second”

 

“I .. I understand” he answered with what felt like a tight knot in his lung and heart

 

“But look there’s still a chance that he can make it, although there isn’t a guarantee he won’t have damage for all the time he was in that state”

 

“Doctor if there’s anything at all I can do to help support my brother, I will just tell me anything”

 

“Well there is something you can do but you’d have to run to get it, and don’t forget that’s still winter and outside there’s a full big storm going on”

 

Robb had forgotten with all that happened, that **small** detail, but he wasn’t going to just let his brother m, his friend die even if it meant having to get out into the most terrible storm Boston had ever seen, even if it meant having hypothermia, he had made his choice long ago.

 

 _“_ I don’t care about that just tell me where’s that I gotta go, and what to get”

 

“What we need to obtain in order to save Jon is some stabilizing equipment that I was using in my very own lab; it’s about five kilometers north of here, usually it’s easy to access but I’m not sure because of the storm. Look there may be a chance that he could make it but without this equipment, we won’t be able to save his life, please don’t die out there as we need a donor and by far if you’re his brother it could just work but not if you’re dead. You’re a very brave man, but still be careful with what you will find out there”

 

_My blood why? I don’t get it, we have different types of blood_

 

“I will be careful but why is it that we need my blood? We’re not compatible and that’s because  Jon’s..”

 

At that exact moment Jon’s body started shaking uncontrollably earning another screaming of Sansa as well as the doctors starting to rush over

 

“He’s having seizures people help me out!” said the blonde headed doctor

 

“Look, Robb, it will still work don’t worry about the how’s first just get the machine that’s out there ok?”

 

Robb listened but his body was petrified since how the two of the most important people in his life were suffering, and so despite his doubts he understood he had to go, he had to do it no matter the costs.

 

_Jon would do it for me_

 

“I understand, I’ll come back as soon as possible”

 

“ Thanks, Robb, please hurry I promise I’ll take care of your brothers good luck”

 

“I will,”  Robb said as she turned towards her fellow teammates in aiding Jon. He managed to take a look at her ID but all he managed to read was part of her name that said TYRELL

 

_Who could she be? She’s pretty but I can’t dwell on that I gotta go to her lab_

 

And so he managed to say a fast goodbye to Sansa there who wasn’t really paying him any attention, as her focus was on Jon, and so after saying goodbye he putted on his clothes for winter he had brought in his car and set to face the cold storm that could already be seen because of the icy road.

 

_I have to_

_I have to_

 

_For Jon_

_For Sansa_

_For my best friend and brother_

 

And so he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Any comments left below will always help me understand your point of view of the story and how I can deepen it. Thank you so much and I hope I can upload the most soon possible.
> 
> P.S: I'm thinking on either continuing with Robb's little ("quest") or rather continue in the hospital but from Sansa's point of view, let me know which one would you prefer, but if you don't it's fine :) just wanted to know your opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> ANY! literally, ANY comment will be of great appreciation to me as well as a way to share your views to improve the story.
> 
> Thanks for taking this time for my story


End file.
